


Warlock learns about the dangers of reckless driving

by nighttime_stars



Series: Warlock saunters vaguely into their lives [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crowley adopts Warlock, Funny, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Tags Along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Warlock sits in the back of the Bentley as they visit a satanic nunnery/paintball place and then give a lift home to a woman who crashed into them





	Warlock learns about the dangers of reckless driving

Crowley was slightly stressed about the whole end-of-the-world-situation, especially now that he was taking care of Warlock. That’s why, when Aziraphale called, he jumped on the opportunity to do something…

…Even if that something was driving into Tadfield to visit a satanic nunnery.

It was a long shot, in Crowley’s opinion but they had nothing else. While he and Aziraphale were discussing the situation in the front of the car, Warlock sat in the back on his phone. Crowley was unsure of how much the kid actually knew but he never even looked up when they mentioned the Anti-Christ.

He would tell him everything later, after they had got this mess sorted. Right now, Crowley’s main priority was keeping Warlock safe and making sure there was still a world by the end of the week.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale suddenly said when he swerved around someone crossing the road, “You cannot do 90 in central London. It’s dangerous.”

“They know the risks,” Crowley said, increasing his speed to Aziraphale’s annoyance.

“Think about what you are teaching young Warlock. He’s going to get the impression that this is okay.”

Warlock, at this point, decided to pipe up, “Why isn’t it? Nanny hasn’t hit anyone.”

Crowley smirked as he heard Aziraphale mutter an _Oh Lord _under his breath, before turning around and saying, “He hasn’t hit anybody _yet.”_

They arrived at Tadfield in record time, only slowing down once they reached the nunnery. It looked a lot different than it did eleven years ago, though Crowley chalked that up to be because it was the middle of the afternoon and the fact that he wasn’t trying to deliver the Anti-Christ as quick as possible.

Turning to face Warlock, he asked, “Are you coming with us or staying in the car?”

“Staying,” Warlock said while pursing his lips, “I don’t want to go through old records.”

“Fair enough,” Crowley said as he got out of the car. He heard Aziraphale tell the boy that they’ll just be inside if he needs anything before he joined him at the entrance gates and they went in together.

Looking over his shoulder quickly, Crowley saw that Warlock was watching them. He waved and Warlock smiled before slouching in his seat and focussing on his phone.

*

Stalking out of the nunnery, Crowley was furious that they had run up against a dead-end. Warlock hadn’t moved, except his phone was now plugged into a portable charger. He looked up when he and Aziraphale got into the car and said, sounding slightly annoyed, “You didn’t tell me this place had paintball!”

“We didn’t know,” Crowley bit out. Warlock’s eyes widened at his harsh tone so, in a softer voice, he added, “Sorry dear, we’ll come back if the police don’t shut it down.”

“Okay,” Warlock said. “Did you find the records you were looking for?”

Aziraphale answered, “No, but we’ll think of something else.” However, he sounded unsure and worry was eating at Crowley. _What if they couldn’t? _He thought, looking at Warlock in the rear-view mirror, _What if they were too late?_

As they drove through Tadfield, the sunset made the forest road very dark, especially considering the lack of street lamps. That was the reason someone hit him, and not the fact (despite what Aziraphale says) that he was driving too fast.

Everyone in the car froze when the woman crashed into the Bentley.

“You hit someone,” Aziraphale said.

“I didn’t. Someone hit me,” Crowley replied as Aziraphale hurried out of the car to help the woman. Crowley made sure Warlock was alright before getting out himself to reverse the damages to his car. It pained him when Aziraphale added that ridiculous bike rack but he couldn’t argue much because Aziraphale was already ushering the woman into the back seat.

“Hey,” Warlock said to her as she sat down. He seemed completely relaxed now that he knew everyone was alright.

“Hello,” the woman said, though she was staring at her bike.

“You’re really unlucky you know,” Warlock continued, “Nanny avoided everyone in London but managed to hit you on an empty road.”

Warlock smiled cheekily at the betrayed look Crowley gave him, while Aziraphale smiled approvingly.

“She hit _me_,” Crowley muttered again, which only made Warlock laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this part of the story. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002 if you want to check it out


End file.
